Hidden By the Forest
by ScarletChica
Summary: Scarletkit, Beekit, and Wildkit are healthy kits born of HiddenClan. They are close showing promising potential. But Scarletkit is slightly different. Stubborn, independent, and leaning towards leadership, many things get in her way. Fast-moving and unique, ScarletChica's novel, keeps us in our seats wondering, will Scarletkit fulfill her dream or will she be hidden by the forest?


**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**HIDDENCLAN**

* * *

**LEADER**** FERNSTAR-** dark gleaming silvery gray tabby she-cat

with green eyes

**DEPUTY**** BRAMBLEFIRE-** dark brown tabby with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** QUILLFACE-** small tabby she-cat with a horribly sc-

arred face

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits; in order of seniority)

**SHALLOWHAZE-** old pale gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

** SILVERWOOD-** old silver she-cat

**FOXTAIL- **long-furred dark ginger she-cat

**ORANGEBLOOM-** well-rounded orange she-cat

**PUMAFANG-** sandy gray tom with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, CREEKPAW**

** DUSTYROSE-** pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

**BLACKWASP-** skinny black tom with yellow eyes

**OAKPELT- **light brown tom

**FLINTGAZE-** dark gray tom with gray eyes

**ASHFLAKE-** mottled dark gray tom

**PATCHHEART-** long-furred calico she-cat with amber

eyes

**SNOWFEATHER- **short-furred white she-cat with green

eyes

**BRINDLEFERN-** mottled brown and ginger tom with am-

ber eyes

**LILACFROST-** fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICES** (toms and she-cats over six moons old, in training)

**STONEPAW-** mottled gray tabby tom

**CREEKPAW-** light gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HONEYFLOWER-** golden tabby she-cat with green eyes mother of

Bramblefire's kits: **SCARLETKIT-** a light brown

tabby, she-kit **BEEKIT-** a dark brown tabby, she

-kit and **WILDKIT**- golden brown tabby she-kit.

**DAWNEYES-** light brown tabby with big, beautiful amber eyes mot-

her of: **SAPKIT-** a shaggy-furred dark brown she-kit

with pale amber flecked eyes.

**MOSSYROCK-** dark gray she-cat with green eyes mother of Brindl-

efern's kits: **COYOTEKIT-** a long-legged, broad sh-

ouldered, handsome mottled brown tom and **WOL-**

** FKIT-** a long-legged, broad shouldered, handsome

gray tom.

**MORNINGMIST- **black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes mother of

**SHEERKIT- **a creamy golden tom, **ECHOKIT-** a

silver she-kit and **FUZZYKIT-** a pale brown she-kit

* * *

**RAINCLAN**

* * *

**LEADER**** PEBBLESTAR-** a pale gray tom

**DEPUTY**** DUSTSTREAM-** pale brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT**** CRICKETWING- **calico she-cat with green eyes who cannot swim and is famous for her good stories

**WARRIORS**

**PLOVERWING-** small sandy gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW**

**DRIZZLEPELT-** gray tom with darker flecks, blue eyes and a runny nose who worries about everything, but is the most loyal friend you will ever meet

**HERONFLIGHT-** a long-legged silver tom who cannot sit still

**SHADEFLOWER-** dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SPECKLEPAW**

**MINNOWFOOT**- gray tom with a small, silver right forepaw

**APPRENTICE, CRABPAW**

**CINDERWILLOW-** dark gray she-cat

**POUNCEBIRD-** white she-cat

**WEBNOSE-** dark gray tom

**SILVERPETAL-** silver she-cat

**SOOTFROST-** mottled dark gray, silver, and white tom

**SANDWHISKER-** sandy gray tom

**WHITEPOPPY-** white she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**OTTERPAW- **sleek, playful, brown tom

**SPECKLEPAW-** spotted brown she-cat

**CRABPAW**- long-legged dark ginger tom

**QUEENS**

**LILYWHISKER- **silver tabby with amber eyes and abundant white whiskers who loses temper easily, but is great with family and kits mother of: **MINTKIT, BRIARKIT, ** and **GRASSKIT**.

**TURTLESPLASH**- blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

**ELDERS**

**DARKCLOUD-** dark gray she-cat

* * *

**BREEZECLAN**

* * *

**LEADER**** SEDGESTAR-** wiry brown tom

**DEPUTY**** MOUSETAIL-** pale brown she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**** PETALLIGHT-** pale gray she-cat

**WARRIORS**

**HEATHERPELT-** light gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, RUNNINGPAW**

**HAREWHISKER-** long-legged brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, ****QUICKPAW**

**MINTFLOWER-** dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDSTRIPE-** pale gray and white tabby tom

**SNAKESTRIKE-** skinny marbled brown tom

**ROWANFOOT-** slender russet she-cat

**LEOPARDLEAP-** golden spotted tabby with long legs and amber eyes

**ASHFLOWER-** dark gray she-cat

**RABBITSPRING**- soft brown tom

**GRASSWHISKER-** dark gray tom with green eyes

**SUNSPRING-** bright ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**RUNNINGPAW-** a long-legged brown tabby tom

**QUEENS**

**FROSTWILLOW-** white she-cat

**ELDERS**

**LITTLEPOPPY-** small gray tom

**LEAFDANCE-** tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**DUSKCLAN**

* * *

**LEADER**** IVYSTAR-** dark tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY**** HAWKTALON-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**** SCORCHPETAL-** long-legged dark ginger tom

**APPRENTICE, REDPAW**

**WARRIORS**

**ICEGAZE- **white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**GOLDENMIST-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**SPIDERWHISKER-** wispy silver she-cat

**TIGERFROST-** silver tabby tom

**NIGHTFANG-** black she-cat

**RAVENWING-** sleek black she-cat

**DEADPOPPY-** dark red she-cat

**BLACKROSE-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**FROSTHEART-** white she-cat

**COLDFANG- **dark tom

**CHARLIE-** white tom with one amber eye and one ice blue eye

**ALICE-** gray tabby

**ROSIE-** ginger she-cat

**SUN- ** ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICES**

**REDPAW- ** dark red she-cat

**ELDERS**

**HOLLYCLOUD-** gray she-cat with green eyes

**EMBERFROST-** silver tom with amber eyes

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**FORREST-** a male bobcat kitten

**BOBBI-** a female bobcat mother

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"You will be safer here." Mother said. _Had_ said. Lost. He was lost. Where did she say to go? "Follow the moon, Forrest, follow the stars, follow the sun. They will lead you there." Where? How? I want you! How can you follow the sun!? That was a load of dung. He wanted _her_ not some deer-stuck-in-the-eyes-of-a-monster moon. Or stars. Or sun. It didn't matter. When he followed the moon, it got him even more lost in the dark. When he followed the sun, it burned his eyes. When he followed the stars- well he gave up on the sun-okay! Why would his mother say that though? He loved her more than anything and his mind kept twisting him up. He didn't hate her. He'd follow her tactics. Staring at the moon, he took his eyes off of the path and wandered. For hours. Maybe seconds or minutes or days. It was a sun now. And it hurt. He was lost. He let out a huff and collapsed under a willow tree. It wrapped itself around him into a blanket of sleep.


End file.
